


The Ninja loves the Queen, but the Knight's Heart, is with the Neighboring King

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, after escaping iron heights, but only a couple, im giving more of an age difference between thea and roy, im making it 8 years from leaving beacon, jackson and roy are the same person, like 3 to 4, season 4 roy?, when roy was being a theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: Roy's in trouble. His friends and team call's his emergency number (because everyone has one?) Reinforcements comes in as the form of Stiles Stilinski. With the arrival of Stiles comes Roy's past, including but not limited too, his emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stacksonporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/gifts).



> So this was a request by the lovely @stacksonporn. As I was telling them earlier, this plot bunny has kind of run away from me, so this is going to be a mini-series. I'm hoping I can make three chapters, but no more than 5? So I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to send me a request you can visit my [tumblr](http://mylunarsolstice.tumblr.com/), and I will do my best to fill them out.

“I don’t know how to help him, Felicity. He knows all my moves, all of Diggles moves, and Thea can’t keep up with him. What are we supposed to do?” Felicity pondered for a few minutes before turning back to her computer and pulled a file up.

 

“Roy told me when he first joined the team that if he was ever in trouble to call this number and email this one guy and say “Jackson needs help” and then give a location. Nothing else just that. I think it’s time to use the help.” Oliver walked up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he looked at the screen.

 

“Do we know who this person is?”

 

“Goes by the name of Stiles, I looked at his real name, yeah no way am I able to pronounce it, maybe you can, but he goes by Stiles Stilinksi. Has some really sketchy background, but somehow he works for the FBI. The number I was given to contact him on is a burner phone, which makes me wonder why a fed needs a burner phone. Also who or what is “Jackson?”

 

“That is a good question Felicity,”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes as he walked away from Senior Agent McCall. He was glad the guy was finally retiring. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the arrogance and stupidity that came from the guy. Just because the guy knew his son and daughter in law were shifters, made him think he knew everything. Stiles had just sat down at his desk to start on some reports when a ringing tone came from his desk drawer. His heart stopped because he knew that tone. It meant that someone from the pack was in trouble, when they shouldn't be. Stiles rushed to answer the phone. 

 

"Who is this? Where are you?"

 

"Jackson's in trouble. Star City. Once you arrive someone will be there to pick you up. Your flight leaves in 1 hour." Stiles hung up the phone after hearing that, grabbed his go bag from under the desk and rushed out of the office. While he was in the elevator he set up an Uber to take him to the airport, having rode with someone else to the office. 

 

"I swear to god Jackson," Stiles muttered, forcing to keep all the emotions running through him at bay so he wouldn't have a panic attack. He knew that he had to keep it together until after saving Jackson.

 

When he landed and cleared the terminal four hours later he walked out and saw a group of people standing around and talking. His mind jumped to behavioral analysts mode and was able to tell that the African American man was military trained, and the Caucasian man was trained as well, just didn't know what. The brunette Caucasian female held herself with an air of arrogance, while the blonde was nervous, tapping away at an electronic device. The African American man said something that made all their heads turn to look at him. It reminded him of a Children of Corn moment.

 

" **Mieczysław Stilinski?"** Stiles was impressed. Even though it had more of a Germanic pronunciation, it was still damn close.

  


"Please just call me Stiles. So what's the situation? What are we dealing with?" 

  


"Not here. We'll explain once we are secured." 

  


"I'm Felicity Smoak by the way. Blonde and broody over here is Oliver Queen, and -"

  


"Oliver Queen who disappeared for 5 years and miraculously shows back up in good health, Oliver Queen?" Stiles was skeptical. He dealt with enough shit in his life to know that there might have been foul play, both human and supernatural, at large. 

  


"Yep!" Felicity answered with a grin, but Stiles saw her eyes widen towards Oliver.

  


"And this is his sister Thea Queen, and then the family head of security and family friend John Diggle." 

  


"Army or marines?" 

  


"Army. You serve?" 

  


"No, but I've met guys like you." 

  


"What do you mean?"

 

"The way you hold yourself. You look relaxed to appear in public, but you hold yourself ready for a fight. Unlike Mr. Queen over here who looks like he is waiting for someone to jump out and attack him." 

 

"Can we leave please so we can discuss this somewhere more secured?" Everyone nodded their head and started to head to the parking lot doors. While walking Stiles noticed that Oliver had his hand on Felicity's back. Kind of on the low side, but high enough to not be inappropriate. Stiles raised his eyebrows at that and watched the two interact in front of him.

 

"Are those two-" 

 

"Not yet, but give it time," Diggle answered him. He thought he was talking in his head, but he guesses not. Stiles nodded his head.

 

"I ship it." Diggle let out a grunt, maybe his version of a laugh, when he heard a scoff.

 

"You sound like Roy.

 

“Well then he’s someone who has great taste and knows fandom life.” Thea did release a small smile, but Stiles could see the worry in her eyes, even though she gave a good front. They soon reached a night club called Verdant.  
  
  
  
"Are we in the right place?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as we watched the group head towards the alleyway. He followed behind because 1) his curiosity was piqued and 2) he was here to Help Jackson and these guys knew something about it. When they stopped at a door and watched as Felicity punched in a code and open the door to a pretty dark hallway.  
  
  
  
"Okay I've seen the movies and I live this shit. Where is a damn light? I ain't going in that hallway without some kind of light!" Stiles exclaimed, taking a step back. Oliver and Diggle gave him looks of "Are you serious?" while Thea laughed. Felicity reached her hand in the door and a snap was heard before lights started to flicker on and a whirring sound was heard.  
  
  
  
"I know the feeling and thoughts. Try being attacked in this place and then having to come back." Oliver looked at Felicity and Stiles was able to read the look of hurt and anger on his face. There was a story there and Stiles wanted to know. He didn't ask though, just continued to follow them down the hallway, and then down a set of stairs to reach a basement type setting, but set up in a superhero type way like the comic books he reads. There were a set of glass cases all holding various costumes. In another section, a little to the left of the cases was a weapon display and the ammo that went along with it. He watched as they all took different positions around the lair; Felicity went towards the computer, pulling up different programs. Oliver followed behind her, standing behind her as she pulled up different windows on the computers. Thea went to the gym-like area that was set up, sitting on the mat and stretching. Diggle followed up the stairs where the computers were, however he sat on the edge of a table that was behind Felicity and Oliver, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Our friends Roy is in trouble. He had left months ago, after faking suicide to escape Iron Heights. Now he's back, however he is going around and stealing from different sights. When we confronted him , he kept trying to evade us-"  
  
  
  
"Because he knew he was breaking the law and judging by everything I see, you guys are vigilantes who try to "protect"-" Stiles did air quotes when he said protect.  
  
  
  
"The law. Hate to break it to you, but this sounds like a simple police problem. I came here to help Jackson, not whoever this guy is."  
  
  
  
"This is not a simple police problem and Roy is in danger! He needs help!" Thea yelled, getting up and crossing the distance to stand near the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is a simple police problem! They just need to figure out his next target and set a trap. Now where's Jackson and what kind of trouble is he in?"  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is Jackson?" Thea exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"The guy you called about and said was in trouble." Stiles replied, looking around in confusion. Things weren't adding up for him.  
  
  
  
"We didn't call about a Jackson. We called about our friend Roy. Roy Harper." Felicity said and pulled up a picture on her computer. Even though the hair was darker, and more of the childhood fat was lost, Stiles still recognized him. Still recognized the smirk that adorned his lips, the cool blue eyes, and the angled jawlines that Stiles remembers tracing long ago. Stiles closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it.

 

“Your Roy Harper is my friend Jackson Whittemore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. Hopefully I can wrap everything up in chapter 3. (If not I will push this to 5 chapters, but that's my limit. Anything more and sadly I lose all plot and will towards the story.) After that I want to work on a sequel to [What did I agree to.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999332) Give it a read if you want or have the chance. 
> 
> AGain thanks for all the support everyone. Leave a comment here or you can do it on my [tumblr](http://mylunarsolstice.tumblr.com/)

"What?" Stiles rubbed his forehead.

 

"Yeah. I would recognize that face anywhere. Your friend Roy? He's my Jackson. What fresh hell did he get in to again?"

 

"He's been stealing from different stores thousands of dollars worth of product. We just don't know what the connection is and why?" Felicity spoke up and brought up video footage of the last store. Stiles walked over to watch it and that's when he noticed something.

 

"Rewind it about 20 seconds and slow it down." Felicity typed the command in and as the video was playing everyone noticed a green flash in the inner corner of Roy/Jackson's eye.

 

"That's machine made, and not around him. There are no machines that have any green components on them, nor are there any signs that are green in his eyesight either." Stiles said as he leaned away from the computer. Felicity started to run some program, he wasn't able to read some of the code, before multiple windows started pulling up.

 

"We've got something. ARGUS tech. Still waiting for the creator scan." Diggle came up and looked at the screen, a look of recognition coming across his face.

 

"This is like the crap they did the Suicide Squad."

 

"You recognize this? Also, how do you know about ARGUS?" Stiles asked, confused and wanting to start interrogating Diggle for knowing about a government that wasn't supposed to be known to civilians. A look of surprise took over everyone's face before all of them shut down and crossed their arms over their chests.

 

"How do you know about ARGUS?" Stiles noticed Thea slowly moving towards his back, trying to cut-off his exit. His fingers were twitching, wanting to reach towards his belt for his gun before he remembered that it was still in his bag from the flight. He still his back-up, but he didn't want to use it, especially if these folks had never been exposed to it before.

 

"I had a bit of a past with them. It's why I work for the FBI, to keep my eye out for them." He decided to go with his old routine, half-truths, and omissions. It worked then and he figured it would work now. Oliver and Diggle looked at him with suspicion and probably would have asked more questions if Felicity didn't do a fist pump at that moment.

 

"Got him!! We are dealing with Tockman again ladies and gentleman. Suit up. A silent alarm just went off at the jewelry store off Central. It's our boy." Stiles watched as all three of them moved to the different cases and started gathering different things. Oliver and Thea grabbing bows, while Diggle went for guns.

 

"I'm coming with you and before you tell me no, I can help in the sense that he is expecting you three. He won't expect me. Also, he won't hurt me."

 

"How do you know that?" Thea questioned, a red leather suit in her hands. Stiles saw the confusion in her hands and wanted to tell her the truth, the truth to how he knows that Jackson wouldn't hurt him, to show the ring that he carries at all times that hangs from a chain on his neck, but he also couldn't hurt her like that. He had watched as she paced around the lair, worriness seeping off her, before growing frustrated and going at one of the many dummies that are used for training down here.

 

"Because you guys know him from his time here. I know him from his past, from his core as a person. He won't hurt me." Thea narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him.

 

"You ride with Dig. GRab what you're comfortable with and let's go." Stiles looked around and grabbed a couple handguns that he could strap to himself before he found an old red hoodie hanging in a corner. He smirked when he saw that before turning back to the group.

 

"Do you happen to have a baseball bat around somewhere?"

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles waited out back of the store, waiting for the three of them to be thwarted by Jackson before he bursts out these doors. He looked at his watch and judged by the sounds that could be heard from the store.

 

"10, 9, 8, 7," He pushed off from the van and stood in the middle of the alley with the bat resting against his shoulder

 

"3, 2, 1," Right at one the back door burst open and he saw Jackson in the flesh for the first time in over 8 years.

 

"Hi Jackson," Stiles raised his voice a little bit, not much, knowing that he could hear him and most likely smell him also. Jackson pulled up short from running into Stiles. Even though the alley lighting was dark, Stiles saw the emotions flash across his face. Surprise, hurt, anger, happiness, before settling on indifferent.

 

"Sorry dude, you've got the wrong guy,"

 

"Really? Do me a favor and walk towards me. The lighting isn't great over here." Jackson/Roy scoffed before continuing forward, looking around expecting some kind of trap. The closer he got Stiles the bigger his smirk grew. When he was in arms distance that's when Jackson/Roy stopped. He lifted his foot like he was going to take another step, but couldn't move. He put his hand an noticed a blue tint around his hand. When he looked towards Stiles his eyes flashed blue."

 

"That's what I thought," Stiles muttered before swinging at Jackson's head like he was in the MLB and hitting a homerun. Jackson went down with a resounding crack.

 

"Roy!" Thea yelled out. Before he knew it, an arrow was embedded in his shoulder. Stiles let out a scream at the pain.

 

"Why the hell did you do that?"

 

"Why the hell did you hit Roy so hard with the bat?"

 

"Because it was the only way to capture him. It gives us a 20-minute window." Stiles groaned from putting pressure on the area of the arrow but knew he had to do it to staunch any bleeding.

 

"Not if he's dead!" She screamed.

 

"The fucker heals! Fucking werewolf. Now I know how they felt from Allison."

 

"What do you mean werewolf?" Oliver asked that question. Stiles didn't even know that Oliver and Diggle had come out. Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. On his exhale he yanked the arrow out, trying not to scream.

 

"Werewolf, creature of the moon, shapeshifter, what about this are you not understanding?" Stiles looked at their faces before tossing his head back and raising his non-injured arm.

 

"Of course. Of course, he wouldn't fucking tell them. I'mma kill him. I'mma stick mistletoe up his ass. Look, I can't explain everything because I shouldn't have even told you that much. We need to wait for him to wake up and tell you."Oliver glared at him for a moment before nodding his head. He and Diggle loaded Jackson/Roy's unconscious body into the van.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Once back at the lair, they only needed another ten minutes before Jackson/Roy woke up.

 

"Stiles," was gasped out as Jackson/Roy sat up from the med table. Thea was the first at his side, followed by Stiles, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle bringing up the rear. Roy was about to look around before he shut his eyes and gently pushed Thea away.

 

"I can't-" Felicity cut him off.

 

"You're okay. I've already disabled the device that was being used to help control you." Jackson's eyes opened and looked around the room like he was searching for someone. When they landed on Stiles, he moved off the table and walked up to him.

 

"You're here?" He breathed out.

 

"Yep!" The "p" in that was popped.

 

"How?"

 

"You had him as your emergency contact. We called him when we couldn't contain you. Jackson/Roy reached out to Stiles, but he moved back.

 

"You're an asshole."

 

"What?"

 

"What do they know?" Jackson looked away from him.

 

"What do they know Jackson?" Jackson kept silent, not looking at Stiles, knowing that if he did he would crack.

 

"Jackson!"

 

"Nothing!" He shouted. Jackson let out an exhale, knowing that Stiles will be pissed.

 

"They know nothing of my true past. Nothing of home." He still wouldn't look at Stiles, not wanting to see the look of anger and disappointment on his face. Stiles just groaned.

 

"Well, they do now, at least the furry part." Jackson did look up at that, before looking around him.

 

"You told them!" He yelled.

 

"Not on purpose! Your girlfriend over there shot me in the fucking arm with an arrow!"

 

"Wait, you're hurt? Let me see," Jackson grabbed his arm and the veins in his hand started to turn black.

 

"And this is why I said no to the painkillers." Stiles sighed and dropped his head forward, letting it rest on Jackson's shoulder like old times.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Thea exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone!!! Life kind of got in the way of things, not to mention Avengers IW killed me and I had been reading a lot of parent!Tony and Peter stories that was making me want to write my own (never know, might actually) So this wraps things up. This was kind of fun. I want to thank everyone for the support, as well as stacksonporn for the request. If anyone else has a request let me know either here or on my tumblr (i would link it, but I'm on my phone which is a little harder, but the previous chapters have it.)
> 
> Much love everyone!!

"So what do we know?" 

"Jackson Whittemore, 27 years old, birth parents died in a car accident, adopted by lawyer family the Whittemores, which means he was almost on par with your family when it comes to running a bussiness empire," Felicity turned in her chair to see the look on Oliver's face when she said that, and it was what she wanted. With a smirk in her face she turned back around to continue reading details.

"When he was 16 he and a bunch of friends got involved with a series of pranks that went too far with the death of 6 people and the local hospital declaring him dead. He-"

"They weren't pranks." Both Oliver and Felicity turned to watch as Jackson/Roy, Stiles, and Thea all walked back over to the computers.

"Huh?"

"The events that took place at the times were not pranks. Before I became a werewolf I was a creature called a-" Jackson paused, looking away from everyone. Oliver noticed Stiles reach and hold his hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. He raised an eyebrow to that, but didn't say anything.

"I was a creature called a Kanima. They are lizard type creatures created on vengance and control. I was controlled and used to kill 6 people as a revenge plot, before controlled to kill myself to help further someones plan. After everything happened my family shipped me off to London. I was there for a year before I left and came back to the states. I didn't want to go home because I wanted a fresh start. Found a local pack down in South Carolina who taught me my control. After that moved west and created a new identity. I only kept in contact with Stiles up until about 3 years ago, when the-"

"Mirakuru hit the city." 

"Miracle? What miracle hit here that made me loose contact with you?" Stiles asked, looking to Jackson. 

"It wasn't a miracle. It was a nightmare. It was this experimental drug that was found on the same island as Oliver and Roy was injected with it-" 

"Felicity" both Oliver and Roy/Jackson cut her off. Roy/Jackson looking sick and pained, Oliver stoned face. Felicity continued to stare at Oliver, trying to have there silent conversation when they whipped their heads back round after hearing a whimper like sound. Roy/Jackson was fidgeting as he looked over at Stiles, whose body seemed relaxed but Roy/Jackson must have known something different.

"Jackson you mean to tell me that you lost contact with me because of some experimental drugs. The fact that you went MIA so long ago is because you were infected by this, and instead of coming home and getting it fixed you decided to fuck off? Is this correct?" When Stiles looked up his face neutral but his eyes held a fire in them

"No Stiles, it wasn't like that. It was-" 

"He was being controlled by the guy who was producing the drug." Thea interrupted. They watched Stiles go through a few emotions like surprise and anger before going back to nuetral." 

"I need a name." Felicity opened her mouth to give when she watched Roy/Jackson wrap his arms around Stiles as well as tuck his face in to Stiles neck.

"Don't. He's not coming back." 

"Is he dead?" Jackson tightened his arms around Stiles before shaking his head no.

"I need a name."

"We don't kill here."

"Since when did you follow the same philosophy as McCall?"

"Since when did you call him McCall?" 

"The same time he allowed my dad to get hurt and almost die because he couldn't handle killing the one that was killing everyone else. So name or I'm calling Danny." 

"Stiles, please," Jackson whispered. It took a few seconds but Stiles did wrap his arms around Jackson as well, tucking his face in to hold him better. 

"You weren't supposed to run off. You were supposed to help them and then come home. That's what you promised." Stiles whispered. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't." Everyone could hear a few sniffles between the two. 

"Okay, seriously, what is the deal between you two?" Thea exclaimed. On the outside she looked calm and normal, but Oliver could see the few ticks that she has that alerted him to her being worried and hurt. The two pulled apart and Stiles wiped at his face, getting rid of the few tears that he released.

 

"He was my fiance,"

 

"I'm his fiancé," They both said at the same time.

 

"Was?" Roy/Jackson questioned, turning to look at him.

"Yeah Jax, was. You went missing three years ago, the first time i hear about you is because you are in trouble, and i find out you're someones boyfriend when i get here."

"Not that kind of boyfriend." Thea speaks up. Everyone turns to look at her.

"Im sorry what?" Oliver asks.

"He's not that kind of boyfriend. When we first started dating he told me that he couldn't be with me due to being in love with someone else. I tried to convince him to fake date to make the person jealous, but he told me they don't live here. Then it came down to the fact that everyone who knew me knew that I didnt have guy friends unless they were gay. Ollie you had just come back and I remember how you used to be around gays, and I didnt want Roy to have to deal with that, so I told everyone he was my boyfriend. It wasn't a lie because he is a boy and a friend, but not in the sexual variety." 

"Thea," Oliver looked at Thea with sadness in his eyes because he knew how in love with Roy she was.

"Yeah, I just happened to follow the cliche of falling in love with my best friend." She wiped away the stray tear that was working it's way down her face. Roy walked over and pulled her in to a hug. When he pulled away, he gently cupped her face and wiped away the other tears that had fallen. 

"Thea, I love you, you are one of my best friends. But," he looked back to Stiles who gave him a small smile.

"The man standing behind me? He's had my heart since we were 9 years old. Once we find and stop Tockman, I'm going to follow that man home, and I'm going to prove to him that we should be together again. I've been away from him for almost 10 years, and truthfully that's 10 years too long. Please don't have me stay here to be tortured by your brother anymore." Thea let out a watery laugh at that.

"Yeah, you're right. Felicity?" Everyone looked towards her as she typed a few things in to her computer. 

"Coordinates sent to phones." Everyone head towards the back to change, but Jackson stopped infront of Stiles. His fingers dipped under Stiles collar and pulled oit the chain that rested there. On the chain was two items; a set of dogs that was a joke and a ring. 

"You ready to start wearing this again?" 

 

"Depends, you ready to come home?" The smirk that Jackson gave was the kind that always made Stiles heart race. It meant that Jackson was abiut to do something, and he didn't disappoint. He grabbed Stiles by the waist and dipped him for a kiss. 

"I know you've waited 3 years, but can you wait another 2 hours for us to take care of this guy?" Stiles pulled his head down and kissed him again.

"You now have 1 hour and 55 minutes. Better get going." With one last kiss exchanged between the two Stiles watched as Jackson left the lair. He turned back around and smiled at the chair that Felicity pulled up. 

"Got any popcorn for the show?" He asked.


End file.
